France
France is a major country in European War 6: 1914 as it has major roles in all 3 scenarios in conquest and its ranked as (★★★) in all conquests with it having (★★) in A.D 1861. A.D 1861: France is located in whats supposed to be French Guyana (Even though its located in Brazilian coast) and owns the island of Clipperton. Your allies are the United States, Mexico, Cuba and Peru. It borders the Netherlands, and the Empire of Brazil. It also has close maritime borders with Spain which is your main enemy is this campaign. You have 2 generals in South America: Bazaine (Cavalry) and Trochu (Infantry) Your diplomat is Joseph Gallieni (Artillery). This is arguably the easiest campaign in A.D 1861 as the strategy below will explain why. Strategy: First help Cuba kill Spain as they are your biggest threat to begin with. Don't focus on Spain too much as you have to also help Peru and Mexico kill Colombia and Venezuela to unite South America under one force. If both go well, you can help the United States and Mexico destroy the Confederate States and take down Canada, Iroquois and the United Kingdom. A.D 1865: France is in its modern borders. It borders Belgium, the German Confederation, Bavaria, Italy, Switzerland and Spain with close maritime borders with the United Kingdom and the Papal States. Your allies are Portugal, the Russian Empire, Greece, Montenegro, Denmark, Italy and the Austrian Empire. You have a significant amount of enemies to worry about and Prussia usually does well in destroying Austria and Russia with their 4 generals. You also have to worry about the other 2 German states as they usually target you or Italy and then the UK and Spain will hassle you with them sending forces as your borders. You only have 3 generals that being Macmahon, Cary (Cavalry) and Trochu (Infantry). Sometimes Napoleon III (Artillery) will replace Macmahon as the general for the Paris slot. Strategy: No strategy has been found for this conquest, suggest in the comments on what strategy should be recommended A.D 1914 France has almost has the same borders but they own Turin for some reason and they have colonies in Africa. They border Belgium, the German Empire, Switzerland, Italy, Spain, Tribal Union, and Libya. Your allies are the United Kingdom, Portugal, Belgium, Italy, the Russian Empire, Romania, Serbia, Montenegro, and Greece. Your main and really only enemy is Germany who poses a threat but can be easily partitioned by its neighbors. You also have to worry about Africa with your enemies being considerable but with the help of Portugal, you can kick them out. Your generals are Philippe Petain (Infantry), Ferdinand Foch (Artillery), Joseph Joffre (Cavalry), Guepratte (Navy) and Antoine de Mitry (Cavalry) Strategy: No strategy has been found for this conquest, suggest in the comments on what strategy should be recommended Trivia: * France is one of the very few factions to have land borders with only neutral nations in A.D 1861 * Turin was owned by Italy in 1914 but the game depicts France owning it. * Clipperton Island has a city which currently has no permanent settlements and the island is uninhabited. Category:Countries